Power Ranger Dino Legacy
by Brettmy23
Summary: Tina Clavin and Ryan are all High school student when there get swept up into a war and become power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a disclaimer I will try my hardest with spelling and grammar but it is not my fortay I encourage all the tips and suggestions you give me but please be civil **

Episode 1 Power of the past

We start are story in the city of Stone Cannon were we see one girl Tina drumming in the pep band at a Football Game. The band is playing the schools song while the cheerleaders cheer. Tinna is having a great time. The song ends and the conductor lets them go get food. A girl walks up to her "hey you want to go get some food." Natsha asks

"Ya lets go i'm starving." Tina said the girls then walk down and get in line for food they order their food and walk back to their seats and start eating the sausage subs that when they hear a bang.

Early that day Calvin was getting prepped for the big game against Angel Grove high and as the quarterback of the Stone Canon Football team he then gets on his phone and calls Ryan and Ryan answers "hey man what's up you excited for tonight's big game" Calvin asks

"Ya I have been preparing every day this week for it. My dad is coming to watch and this is the first day this year he is able to make it because of work." Ryan said

"well that's Great my folks are coming too." Calvin said

"you want to come over and hang before the game." Ryan asks

"ya sure I'll be right over." Calvin said

"okay see you in a bit." Ryan said as he ends the call. Calvin then grabs his sweat shirt and car keys and get in his car. It's an old Silver prius from 2010 that he got on his 16th birthday right after he got his licence.

Calvin than drives over to Ryan's house, his house is a 5 bedroom 3 bathroom and 2 car garage house it's white on the outside and has green shutters. Calvin Drive in and Parks out front he then enters through the Garage and walks into Ryan's room "hey what's up." Ryan asks

"nothing much what do you want to do." Calvin said

"You want to go throw the ball around." Ryan asks

"sure" Calvin said the boys walk outside and start to throw the ball around for a couple of hours when Calvin's alarm goes off.

"What the alarm for." Ryan asks

"It for when I have to go get ready for the game meet you there." Calvin says

"ya meet you there." Ryan says Calvin gets into his car and drives off home.

Then we flash to a base on the moon were A woman is an Elegant dress steps out Holding a Magic Staff "ah Earth the pathetic little planet will be my first stop to destruction. Now were should I start first" A young man slender and slim with blond hair and green eyes walks in with two blaster in his hands

"why not stone canon they have a huge football game tonight you could attack there" he said

"that a grate idea snipe go get Dalen to go make a Monster and send it to earth." the empress said

"Right away" Snipe says and walks into Dalen Office.

Snipe sees paper fills around the room with tons of designs for monsters. The room was not bigger than a powder room but big enough for Dalen to work. "Dalen Empress Nila needs a monster to attack the football game." Snipe Said

"Fine" Dalen says and waves his wand and hits a picture of a human with needles on his body Spike.

"I'm Spike ready to tussle" Spike said

"good your goal is to attack the football game now your going to need some help" Calen said as waves his wand and out come putties from a picture.

"There now go attack." Snipe said as he sends Spike to earth.

Then in a secret military base Commander Barton is talking to three agents Stacy Max and Roy. He opens a box and show it to them. "What are they" Stacy asks

"those are Power Morphers we Found them in the Ranger museum in the desert and were able to get them sent here for use in fighting Nila and her forces." Barton said

"okay so who is Nila" Max asks

"nila Is Rita's sister and she is here to take over the earth" Barton said "

so let me guess were here to protect the earth From Nila" Roy asks

"yes you are the three chosen worriers." Barton said as he turns to Stacy "Stacy Fast and swift the Yellow saber tooth tiger power will be yours." Barton said as he turns to Max "Max Intelligent and cunning you will control the powers of the black mastodon." Barton said "finally Roy brave and true the power of the red Tyrannosaurus rex will be yours." Barton said "from now on you will be known as the Dino Legacy rangers" Barten said as he turns and faces them. The alarm then blairs off "rangers in the bay is the shark cycles take them to the football game" Barten says

"yes sir." Roy Max and Stacy said

"remember you need to be the first to morph with them as they bond your dna it's a change we made to the morphers" Barten Said

"Roger" Stacy Max and Roy said as they grab their morphers then run to the inside the three see shark cycles in Black Yellow and Red. "

"this is so cool" Stacy says "you there dope" Max says "ya now lets go rangers people need our help" Roy says They hope on their respective color and ride off downtown.

We then skip back to the game. Calvin just got the ball and throws it to Ryan, when Spike teleports in. Without hesitation Ryan tackles Spike down "hey that hurt." Spike said he turns to the putties "get them." he yells the putties the swarm the field People scream and run off away from the fight. Then Tina stand up grabs her drum sticks and run onto the field.

"What are you doing that's dangerous." Natasha screams

"I Know what i'm doing get out of here." Tina says Natasha follows onto the field. Tina runs up and hit two putties with her sticks and they break on impact. The putties then look as he like what was that supposed to do something. Tina then kicks on puttie down and pushes the other one back. They get back up and swing their arm blades at Tina. Tina gets hit in the arm and falls back. Calvin then takes off his helmet and swings it around hitting the putties down. The putties fall and break apart. Ryan side checks one puttie down. then kicks another into one and they fall down. He then chucks his helmet at the last one knocking it to the ground and it shatters Apart. The remaining putty group up and teleport off. Then Spike walks up the three teenagers.

"Ready to die" he asks them

"never" Ryan Barkes out.

Then Max Roy and Stacy ride in and shoot Spike with the bikes lazers. Spike falls down to the ground "what the who did that." Spike asks "

Us" Roy says as he hopes off his bike.

Stacy runs over to Natasha "get out of here it's dangerous." Stacy said

"okay' Natasha said and runs off. Stacy joins her team.

"Let's do this It morphing time" Roy said as he pulls out his morpher and goes to press the button. Stacy and Max do the same. Then Spike dose a needle blast firing needles at them. The needles then hit the morphers and they go flying out of there hands And land one the ground.

Ryan Calvin And Tina grab the morpher and press the buttons "noo don't" Stacy Max and Roy yell out. Ryan Calvin and Tina then Morph into the Dino Legacy Ranger for the first time Ryan red Calvin Black Tina Yellow.

"No one told me there would be rangers involved." Spike says Spike the charges at the rangers.

"Rangers blasters" Ryan says as he takes out his blade blaster and turns it to blaster mode and fires at Spike. Calvin and Tina help fire at Spike as well. Spike falls down

"you can't get rid of me that easily" Spike says as he fires Spikes at the Rangers. Tina and Calvin fall back getting hit by the spikes. Ryan Charges running getting hit by the spikes charging through the pain at Spike  
"Power Sword" Ryan Said as he summons the power sword and uses it to slash through Spike.

Calvin jumps up "power axe" He said as he uses it to slash through Spike.

Tina gets up "power Daggers" She said as she uses the Daggers to slash though Spike.

"Ranger use tower formation to finish him off." Roy said

"right" Ryan says he turns to his team "tower Formation ready." he asks

"ready" Tina and Calvin say the get into formation Calvin and Ryan on the ground with Tina on the bottom they then take out there Blade Blasters in holster mode and line them up so they form a triangle.

"Fire" Ryan says and an energy blast shoots out and hits Spike.

You may have won the battle but you won't win the war." Spike says as he blows up. Stacy Max And Roy walk up to the ranger

"well looks like you just got drafted." Roy says


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a disclaimer I will try my hardest with spelling and grammar but it is not my fortay I encourage all the tips and suggestions you give me but please be civil**

Episode 2 Why Should I Fight your War

We start up in warehouse Calvin is morphed and his axe is out he looks around the room and sees empty boxes and shipping equipment. "no ones here it looks clear." Calvin said then 10 Putties jump in and approach Calvin. "Okay on second thought it was an ambush." Clavin says

"Okay well send the other to your location as soon as we can." Max says as he send an alert to the other rangers  
"Thanks i'll try to hold them off as long as I can." Calvin says as he takes his axe and slices through the first two in half. Then a putty with a sword arms slashes calvin across the chest. Calvin falls back onto the ground. Calvin gets up turn his axe to blaster mode and fires it at the putties. Two more then fall and break then a puttie jumps and knocks the axe away. Clavin the elbows the puttie down takes out his blade blaster and slashes the puttie in half. Then the putties surround him and one pushes him back into a pile of crates, that brake on impact causing him to lose his blade blaster. The putties go for a finishing blow and the room turns in energy line and panels as the simulation ends.

"Simulation failed," the os says

"Calvin you failed the simulation." Max says

"Ya you think I don't see that." Calvin says as he demorphs

"Wo man chill Im just here to help you be a better fighter and ranger." Max says

"I know I just didn't ask to be involved in this war." Calvin says as he walks out of the simulation room and into the common room

Tina is in the common room going over here Sabertooth stance when she sees Calvin walk in a huff mad.

"What's wrong Calvin." Tina asks as he walks over to him

"I just I just uh i'm just mad I didn't ask to be a part of this war. To be this warrier used to fight the villains sent down by empress Rina. All because I tried to help my friends one time." Calivn says a he punches the wall in frustration

"Look Calvin I know this was not your choice it wasn't any of ares to be a part of this but we need to be here for the city look I know how about we go to the park and take a break you have been training pretty hard" Tina says as she put her hand on Calvins shoulder

"Ya I guess the air will help my clear my head" Calivn says

"Okay I'll meet you out front I have to change first" Tina says as she walks back to her room to change

"Okay meet you there" Calvin says as he walks out front

Tina enters her room given to her after she joined the Denders she had told her parents she got into a boarding school and was able to live here the room is decorated with pics of her family and posters of famous drummers she walks in and changes out of her training gear and changes into a yellow scoop neck t shirt and jeans throws on her converse and grabs her sweat shirt she then sits on her bed looking at a photo of her and the family she left back at home her two brother Trent and Tyler who are twins her older sister Becky and her parents Christine and Darle "I wish I could be there with you guys but of course I had to move her to better my training and make sure I could save the world as a power ranger" Tina says as a tear rolls down her face and lands on the photo she then wipes her face "I guess I need the time out two." Tina says as she grabs her keys and goes to meet Calvin

Back on the moon Rina is out in the main room of the palace, looking out her telescope. She sees Tina And Calvin in the park.

"ah those rangers are enjoying a walk in the park maybe we should ruin their day." Rina says as she walks into Dalens office

Dalen is in his office Drawing an elephant monster.

"Dalen I need you to whip me up a Monster to go attack the Rangers." Rina says

"Right away my empress" Dalen says as he pulls out his wand and aims it at the elephant monster making it come alive.

"Im tusks and ready to smash the rangers" Tusks says as he stampers his feet

"Well then don't fail me and go attack the two rangers in the park." Rina says

"Yes Mam." tusk says as he teleports off

We then jump to the park and we see Tina and Calvin walking through the park

"So do you think your going to try the simulation again" Tina asks

"Ya probably I Just need a plan for when the putties try to overpower me" Calvin says

"Well Maybe you need a Partner" Tina says as she blushes

"Ya that a grate idea maybe Ryan will help me out" Calvin says

Tina then sighs and changes the subject "so do you think your going to like it at the military base" Tina asks

"Its okay a Little two much training but I'm sure I'll grow to like it" Calvin says

Then a Elephender teleports down "hello rangers I'm here to destroy you" Elephender says  
"You won't get the chance Ready Tina" Calvin asks

"Ya let's do this" Tina says

"It's morphin time Mastodon" Calvin says

"Sabertooth tiger" tina says

Calvin Goes and tries to kick Elephender in the face his leg hits him in the face

"Ah pesky ranger that's my face" Elephender says

Tina then takes out her blade blaster "Calvin pin him down and i'll zap him with my blade blaster" tina says

"Right" Calvin says as he goes and tries to grab Elephender elephender roles out of the way and trunk blasts Tina freezing her in ice

"Tina" Calvin says as he runs next to her "you froze her" Calvin says

"So I did and there is nothing you can do about it" Elephender says

As the two are talking a red motor bike rides in and shoots lazers at Elephender which knock him down Ryan Morphed hops off his bike and takes out the power sword and slashes Elephender elephender falls back Ryan then slashes Elephender more Elephender gets hit he teleports In frount of Calvin and goes to trunk blast him when Ryan pushes him out of the way getting frozen in ice "hey you stupid Elephent Give back my firends"

"You want your friends your going to have to go get them by fighting my at the quarry at sun set" Elephender says as he teleports out

"Noo" Calvin says as he goes to grab elephender just for him to end up teleporting out just as Calvin reaches him.

Back at the base calvin is in the patrol room.

"How could you do that you failed you let your team get captured" Barton says

"I'm sorry I know I failed I messed up and now my friends are in danger" Calvin says

"So what are you going to do about it" Baton asks

"im going to fight i'm going to win and take my friends back" Calvin says

"Good now remember When he freeze blast that gives an opening to attack" Baton says

"Ah, so I need to hit him with a shot at that exact moment" Calvin asks

"Yes it's your only shot" Baton says

"Okay im going out and if I fall tell the others I love them Back to action" Calvin says as he teleports out

"Will do" Barton says  
We open up on a quarry at days end the sun is setting. On the far end we see a frozen Tina and Ryan guarded by two putties and elephender. Ryan run into the scene. "give me back my Friends you Creep." Ryan says

"And what If I don't." Elephender asks  
"I'll take them back by force." Calvin says as he takes out his power axe and charges at Elephender.

"Oh well lets get you some playmates Putty patrollers attack the black ranger." Elephender says

10 putties jump out and rush at Calvin. Calvin take his axe and swings slicing 2 in half. Then he sprints jumps and slashes down on 1 of the putties in half. Before spinning and slashing the other 2 that were near by in half. The other 5 jump and kick Calvin back to the ground. Calvin gets up and fires the rest of the putties back with the power axe. the putties shatter. Calvin rushes at elephender and fires at him elephender roles to the side missing the blasts. Elephender takes out his staff and fires ice crystals at Calvin but Calvin charges though the blast and Slashes Elephender with a charged power axe and knocks him back.

Calvin rushes over slashes the two putties in half and frees his friends. "Guys are you okay." Calvin asks Tina and Ryan

"Ya were fine were tuff." Tina says

"Now let's put this Elephant to bed Blade blaster ready" Clavin says

"Right" Ryan and Tina says as they get into position

"3..2..1" Clavin says as he jumps on the top and they fire the energy beam at Elephender destroying him.

Back at the bases Bunks the rangers Regroup "sorry I got you frozen guys I didn't want it to happen I just got mad and thought I wasn't good enough for the power." Calvin says

"Its okay remember you wouldn't have picked up thay morpher if it wasn't meant for you." Ryan says

"Ya we were meant for this for better or for worse and remember we're in this together ranger" Tina says as she puts her hand in the middle

"Rangers" Ryan says as he puts his hand in the middle

"Rangers" Calvin says as he puts his hand in the middle

"Power Rangers" All three say as they throw their hands up into the air.


End file.
